Reunion
by Bubblegum Kisses
Summary: It's Dean's high school reunion when suddenly his classmates start mysteriously dieing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural.

**Author's note: **This follows on from the end of Four Floors Up.

**Reunion**

**Chapter one**

Stifling a yawn, Dean raised his beer bottle to his lips, pausing with the neck of the bottle resting on his chin,

"So now what?" He asked, looking over at Sam who lounged back casually in his seat. Sam smiled a little, dusting back a few strands of hair from his eye,

"Well, I figured you'd wanna head down to Louisiana." He replied,

"No."

"No?" Sam laughed, dropping his feet to the floor as he leant forwards to lower his voice so he didn't wake Maggie who lay asleep on a nearby bed, "Dean…you've left her five messages and she hasn't called you back…"

Dean shrugged,

"Look…" He began, extending a finger as he held his bottle, "Let's just forget about it, yeah? She'll call…" He insisted. Sam raised his eyebrows as he leant back in his seat,

"I think you're wrong…" He said seriously, "She could be hurt and need our help…you know how dangerous vampires can be!" He exclaimed, voice raising. Dean placed a finger to his lips quickly,

"Quiet down!" He hissed as they heard a rustle from outside. Sam moved carefully to the lamp on the bedside table, flicking it off so that they could see outside of the large window, the moonlight casting silhouettes through the dull curtains. A shadow crept along in front of the window towards the door. The two men watched as it's arm extended and the door handle shook. They exchanged knowing looks before the door opened, Dean lunging forwards, attempting to put the intruder in a headlock. There was a loud scuffle that awoke Maggie as the wrestling pair on the floor bumped into the bedside table, throwing John's journal all over the floor. Maggie rubbed at her eyes and flicked on the light just as the click of a gun being cocked echoes around the room.

Sam and Maggie looked on in shock to see Dean sprawled on the floor, pinned beneath Lola who sat on his chest, her gun against his forehead,

"Lola!" Maggie gasped, jumping out of her bed and snatching up Lola's black and white truckers hat that had been discarded on the floor. The hunters auburn curls were all over the place in a shaggy mess which was the result of her brawl with Dean on the floor. He scowled at her,

"You disappear for a month…" He panted, "And then you break into our motel room, smash my head in and point a gun in my face?"

"Hi honey, I'm home…" She drawled sarcastically as she stood, smoothing down her hair as she rested her gun on the table that Sam and Dean had been sat at. Maggie lunged forwards, enveloping the slightly taller girl in a hug,

"Thank God…" She breathed, "I was really worried…" She whispered. Lola smiled, placing her arms around Maggie's pyjama-clad body. Sam smiled, hugging her as soon as Maggie had let go,

"Glad to see you're okay…and still kicking Dean's ass." He smirked. Dean cleared his throat and Sam looked up before looking over at Maggie awkwardly. The two silently agreed to give the others some space and quietly disappeared to the car. Dean slouched back into his seat at the table, tapping his finger tips impatiently on the table top,

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" He finally muttered, casting his olive eyes up slowly and sending her a piercing gaze,

"I figured I'd check on you guys."

"Well isn't that considerate…especially when I woke up one morning to find you'd left."

"I left you a note." She said defensively,

"I told you not to go."

"Encase you hadn't noticed…I am not Sam…do not tell me what to do!" She growled, drawing herself up so that she stood over him, "Don't ever talk to me like a child ever again Dean Winchester because I may care about you but I will not hesitate to break your nose."  
"Wow…you really know how to charm a guy, huh?" He sneered. Lola rolled her eyes,

"I don't know why I bothered coming back…I should've just stayed away."

"Well you can hardly think I'd be happy when you returned…you left me in the middle of the night after I'd told you I didn't want you to go alone…I was worried, Lola!"

Lola sighed heavily, looking at her feet,

"Dean, I'm sorry…I had to do it…but it's done now and…it's all over." She breathed, dusting her hair back behind her ear. Dean frowned, catching sight of her neck,

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, moving his hand forwards to hold her hair so that he could see the large gash in her skin. She pulled herself away,

"Yeah…it wasn't smooth sailing down there." She admitted. Dean frowned,

"Well…I hate to say I told you so…"

"If I let you say it, can we call it even?" She asked quietly. He smirked,

"Sure…"

"Dean…" Sam called from his laptop at the table, glancing over his shoulder to look for his brother. He looked over at Maggie and Lola who were sat on Maggie's bed, "Where'd he go?"

The two girls shrugged, Lola staring into a compact mirror, rubbing lotion into her face while Maggie flicked impatiently through a magazine. Sam huffed, realising that they were both essentially useless. He sucked in another breath, about to call for his brother again when Dean opened the bathroom door, stepping out, a towel wrapped around his waist, another around his head in a turban-style. It took all of Sam's strength and will-power not to burst out into hysterical laughter. Lola, however, was a little less tactile and fell backwards laughing so hard she consequently tolled backwards off of Maggie's bed,

"What?!" Dean exclaimed angrily,

"Nice…towel…" Maggie said, pressing her lips together tightly so not to laugh,

"My hair was wet!" Dean replied defensively, "I didn't want to catch a cold."

"Right…" Sam murmured in disbelief, shaking his head before turning the laptop around to face the elder of the two, "You've got mail, Dean."

"Really?"

"Yeah…from our old high school back in Kansas."

Dean leant forwards over Sam to read his email. Sam cleared his throat as several drops fell off of Dean's torso and onto his shirt,

"Dude!" He finally exclaimed, holding his hands up, exasperated, "You're dripping water all over me! Can you at least get dressed first?"

Dean rolled his eyes, disappearing back into the bathroom. Maggie turned back to Lola,

"You can close your mouth now." She said soothingly, patting the red-head gently on the shoulder, "And remember to breathe…that's it…good job Lola…" She laughed softly, draping an arm around the other girl loosely. Lola shifted uncomfortably, shrugging her friend off before returning to her mirror, now beginning to tweeze at her eyebrows as Dean returned in his usual jeans and open shirt with a vest beneath,

"Better?" He asked Sam irritably who nodded in response. Dean leant over his brother again, quickly reading the email, "Oh God…" He groaned,

"What?" The other three asked, concerned,

"It's my high school reunion." He muttered,

"Cool." Sam said with a shrug, "You had a blast in high school…mainly because you didn't do any actual work…" Sam drawled, "You should go."

"I don't want to." Dean replied icily, "What exactly do I have to show for it?"

"You're the best liar I know…make it up! They're not going to know!"

"You could hook up with all your old exes?" Lola joked. Dan tilted his head slightly, musing that statement over for a few seconds,

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad…" He mumbled before turning back to Lola, "But I'm gonna need a date…" He said with a sly smirk,

"Me?!" Lola exclaimed, "I can't be your date!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I am way out of your league and everyone will know it's a farce!" She smirked. Dean rolled his eyes,

"Lola…" He began warningly, "Please don't make me beg."

Lola sighed heavily,

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Thanks." He smiled, "It's an excuse to get drunk."

"You could've taken Maggie, y'know…I am supposed to be dead."  
"No one who knows you is going to be at my high school reunion."

"You're right…" Lola admitted, "Princess Lola does not associate with people from Kansas." She joked,

"And besides…I said I needed someone hot so that rules Maggie out."

"HEY!" Maggie cried, "That's just plain rude!"

Upon arriving in Lawrence, Kansas, Maggie and Lola disappeared to find food, leaving Sam and Dean to get their motel rooms,

"So what do you think…?" Sam asked, reaching into his pocket for his wallet, "A room for us and one for the girls? That's probably easiest…" He continued. Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder,

"Get you and Maggie a room, don't worry about us."

"You actually think you're going to get lucky tonight, don't you?" Sam snorted, shaking his head in disgust,

"No…" Dean replied quietly, "I just figured, y'know…we might be getting back late and we don't wanna wake you guys up."

"Uh huh…" Sam replied, disbelieving, "Whatever Dean."

Dean shifted awkwardly, looking around shiftily,

"…what…?" He asked with a little uncertainly, a nervous grin gracing his lips. Sam tsked, shaking his head again, "What?!" Dean asked again, a little louder,

"Will you stop embarrassing yourself?" Sam sighed as they walked into the reception office.

"Okay…let's go over this again…" Maggie said firmly. Lola rolled her eyes and collapsed back onto Maggie's pillow,

"Is this really necessary?"  
"You and Dean have to have your stories strait otherwise you'll both look like idiots."

"We're not infiltrating the ministry of defence, y'know." Lola remarked before sighing, "Okay…fine…" She sucked in a deep breath, "My name's Lola, I'm twenty-two years old, I've been going out with Dean for six months, he's a mechanic and we met through mutual friends at a fund raiser for AIDS relief."

Maggie nodded,

"Sounds good."  
"Though after five glasses of wine, I can't tell you how flexible that story will be."

"Remember not to be too clingy or anything, you know what Dean's like."

Lola arched a slender eyebrow,

"Do I seem like the clingy type to you?" She asked, raising one of her knees up, resting her bare foot on the duvet,

"I guess not…" Maggie admitted quietly, "You looking forward to tonight?"

"Surrounded by people I don't know and will never meet again, pretending to be the girlfriend of one of my best friends who I actually adore…eh…it's just an average Friday night for Lola!"

Maggie smirked,

"You'll have fun. Just focus on the champagne!"

"What're you two talking about?" Sam asked as he dropped onto the bed beside Maggie,

"Not much." Maggie shrugged,

"Right…let's get going." Dean announced as he emerged from the bathroom in his dark faded jeans, biker boots and black vest, a deep powder blue shirt buttoned half way over the top,

"That's what you're wearing?" Lola asked as she jumped up to get her shoes on. She wore a complete contrast to Dean in a black dress that had a pencil skirt and square neck-line, a soft white cashmere long-sleeved shrug pulled over her shoulders and arms to cover her tattoos. Her shoes were black, high heel courts with white piping, giving them a retro feel,

"What's wrong with it?"

"Dean, you look how you look every day." Maggie observed, "Shouldn't you wear a tie?"  
"I buttoned the shirt up! I thought this was supposed to be believable."

Sam cocked his head in resignation,

"He has a point…" Sam admitted, "No one would believe that Dean would wear a tie."

"Yeah…" Maggie agreed,

"Well let's get this over with…" Lola sighed, grabbing her white clutch from the side and smoothing back her straitened hair,

"You look pretty." Sam observed, "She looks great, doesn't she Dean?"

"Yep. Wonderful." Dean called over his shoulder as he made his way to the motel room door, "Let's go."

Maggie smiled sympathetically at Lola as she sighed heavily, following after the irritable Winchester, casting a longing and vaguely desperate look over her shoulder, regretting agreeing to go with Dean already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Upon entering the old gymnasium, decorated with crepe paper and metallic stars strung from the high ceiling, Lola felt slightly nauseated, memories of high school flooding back at alarming speeds. As soon as he stepped in, a grin spread across Dean's face as he made a bee-line for a group of men in loose-fitting suits and unpolished shoes, dragging Lola by the arm,

"Hey guys!" He beamed,

"Dean!" They all exclaimed excitedly,

"You made it!" Cried a tall man with a shaved head, "We were beginning to wonder if you were going to bother."  
"And miss this…?" Dean smirked,

"So how're you doing, anyway? What're you up to?" Asked another man, with blonde spiky hair,

"I…uh…" Dean began nervously until all of a sudden, the bald man reached forwards and grabbed Lola's hand, pulling her into the circle,

"Don't be shy honey…" He cooed, "I don't remember seeing you around at high school."

"I'm with Dean." Lola replied, taking Dean's hand as she moved to press her back against his chest,

"Dude!" Exclaimed the blonde as the rest of the group exchanged looks,

"Uh, yeah! Sorry guys, this is my girlfriend, Lola!"

"Damn, Dean!" Gasped a shorter man with slick black hair, "Looks like you've done good for yourself!" He snickered, slapping Dean hard on the back, "Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah, sure I'd love a beer." Dean smirked,

"I was talking to Lola." The dark-haired friend replied, placing an arm around her shoulders, leading her off towards the bar, "I'm Greg, by the way…" He could be heard saying. Dean watched after them with a sigh before turning back to his friends,

"What're you doing now?" Asked the first speaker,

"I have my own mechanics business." Dean replied casually,

"Really? Whereabouts? Maybe I could stop by some time."

"Uh, I don't think so…I'm up in Canada."

"You're in Canada?"

"Yeah! Parts are cheaper there, y'know?"

"Oh right…well next time the wife and I are up there, we'll look you up, where in Canada are you…?"

"You're married?" Dean chuckled,

"Yeah…we all are, I think…oh…except for Greg…"

"Oh right…"

"Yeah," The blonde finally chimed in, "He's been engaged for the last three years, but his fiancée's so busy, they haven't set a date."

"Oh right…"

"But, hey! You're doing well for yourself, woman-wise! That girl you've got is something else!"

"Uh…yeah…" Dean shifted his weight as said 'girl' returned, handing him a bottle of beer, "Thanks…honey…" He replied hesitantly, taking the bottle with a smile. Lola turned inwards so that her lips brushed against his ear,

"Call me honey again and I will make you pay for it later on." She muttered,

"I'm counting on it." He replied with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and was about to pull him to one side when a shrill cry caused her to jump out of her skin,

"DEAN!"

Dean turned to see a tall, busty blonde standing confidently behind him,

"Oh…hey Chelsea…" Dean replied with a nervous smile,

"Oh Dean!" She gushed, jumping into a hug, "It's been so long…" She sighed, "How long? Five years? Since that night in…"

"Okay!" Dean laughed nervously, "Uhm…Chelsea…this is my girlfriend, Lola…Lola, Chelsea…"

Chelsea eyed Lola with a sneer, tossing a thick blonde ringlet over her shoulder before turning back to Dean with a pleasant smile,

"Sooooo…" She began, "How've you been?"

"Good."

"It's nice to see you haven't gotten married!"

Lola's eyes widened as she turned and reached for a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. Greg slunk up beside her and smirked,

"She was Dean's senior prom date."  
"Wow…and she's a woman of such substance." Lola replied sarcastically, which made the group of men laugh,

"Dean!"

This time, a trio of girls, two blonde, one brunette approached, all gathering around Dean giggling and flipping hair over their shoulders. Lola turned and grabbed another champagne flute, downing the glass in one,

"This is going to be a long night, huh…?" She mused.

Truer words were never spoken as three hours (and several drinks) later Lola was still standing in the same spot, barely noticed by anyone as Dean flirted away, taking girls numbers as he did so. Finally, he remembered she existed and turned, smiling at her,

"You okay…?" He asked, brushing back hair off of her face. She nodded, "How about a kiss?" He whispered, "Y'know…make it look a little convincing."

"Dean…" Lola began warningly,

"Please Lola?"

"Oh, you remembered my name…I was beginning to wonder, I was drowning in a sea of blondes."

"I will buy you breakfast tomorrow if you kiss me."

Lola grinned,

"I can handle that!" She whispered, sliding her arms around him, drawing him closer. Tilting her head, she lightly pressed her lips to his for a few seconds before pulling back, "Happy?"

"How about another…?"

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Maaaaaaaaaaybe…" He drawled, "Have you had enough of this yet?"

"Nah…stay…drink more! Reminisce! Exchange a few more numbers!"

"I do know all those girls…" He said in his defence, "She was my senior prom date…she was spring fling…snow ball…valentines day dance…I went out with her a couple of times…"

"Wow Dean…you haven't changed a bit since high school, huh?" Lola laughed, shaking her head as she rested her hands on his shoulders, "I'm heading for the bar…" She said placing a kiss on his forehead,

"Hey…" He smiled, "I didn't ask for that one."

"I know." She replied with a shrug, turning and heading off.

As she reached the bar, she bumped into Greg yet again, who was standing staring at a large wall,

"Who's that?" Lola asked as she appeared beside him, looking at the large photograph of a teenage boy,

"His name was James Walker and he died three days before graduation…it was really sad…" Greg admitted, "He was a good friend of ours, but I guess we all just forgot about him, y'know, with graduation and college and everything."

"That's sad…" Lola admitted, "How did he die?"  
"He drove his car into the river. They never found his body."

Lola sighed sadly,

"Wow…and he was how old?"

"Seventeen."  
"God…that's horrible!" Lola gasped, "Poor kid…"  
"Yeah…" Greg agreed, with a nod, taking another sip of his beer, "A few other people died after graduation," He added, motioning along the wall to more photographs, "It was weird…"

"…that is weird…" Lola murmured suspiciously, "Did no one question it?"

"Uh…no…" Greg replied, eyeing her suspiciously, "Why? It's just a sad co-incidence."

"Where was Dean during all of this?"

"He'd already left with his Dad…y'know…all through senior year he kept saying that he couldn't wait to graduate and hit the road with his old man."

"Oh…yeah…" Lola laughed uneasily, "I knew that…" She mumbled, taking her glass of wine and heading back to Dean, feeling a little saddened by her conversation with Greg. As she approached, she noticed that Chelsea had draped herself across his shoulders,

"So how's little Sam doing?" She gushed, stroking her fingers through his hair, another girl with poker-strait brown hair was draped across his over side, staring at him with huge doe-eyes,

"Sam's fine."

"What's he doing now?"

"He's a…lawyer."

Lola smiled weakly as she stepped a little closer,

"Wow! A lawyer!" The brunette gushed, "I always knew he was like, really smart!"

"Sophie…" Chelsea scolded, "You did not! You always thought he was a geek!"

"He is a geek." Dean chuckled,

"Is he single…?" Sophie asked hopefully,

"Uh…yeah he is! How's about you give me your number and I'll have a word with him…"

Lola rolled her eyes at the sickening display before her patience ran out and she stepped up to her date for the night,

"Dean…it's getting late." She said, finishing off her glass of wine. Dean looked up and frowned,

"You okay Lols?"

"…Lols?!"

"Yeah…you okay? You look really pale."

"I'm fine." She said seriously,

"Excuse me, ladies…" Dean slurred, "I'm going to take my girlfriend home."

"See you around, Dean…" Both girls called as the hunter stood uneasily and made his way towards Lola. Grabbing his 'girlfriend' around the waist for support, he staggered off towards the exit.

Swaying a little, Lola and Dean picked their way across the motel car park,

"Hey!" Dean hissed, causing Lola to look around, confused,

"Whah…?" She murmured,

"Let's spend another night in the car!" He joked, leaning heavily on the Impala's bonnet. Lola rolled her eyes before continuing to trudge back to their motel room,

"I wonder if Sam and Maggie are still up." She mused as she leant against the outside wall, waiting for Dean to finish fumbling in his pocket for the room key. Dean shrugged,

"Who cares?" He muttered, pushing open the door to the darkened room, "I never got a chance to thank you." He said as Lola flicked on the light switch, standing on one leg to unclasp her shoes, "Thank you for coming and making look like less of a loser than I actually am."

"You're welcome…and you're not a loser." She replied, changing feet to remove the second shoe, throwing her clutch over her shoulder and onto the bed,

"Oh…c'mon!" He exclaimed, "I've got no job…no house…no wife…no kids and I've left the country a grand total of once. Compared to my friends from high school, what exactly do I have to be proud of? I am a loser…in their eyes, though having a gorgeous girl like you by my side made me feel like less of a complete and utter fool, even if it was just for one night."

Lola sighed, walking up to him and placing her hands on his shoulders,

"Listen to me…" She began carefully, "Anytime you need to feel like less of a fool, I'll be there because I care about you a lot. You know that. And you also know that this isn't a one night thing. We've never had the opportunity to have a normal relationship and tonight made me realise how strongly I feel…" Lola paused, "Did that sound really cliché just then?"

Dean smirked, letting his arms slide around her waist. He shook his head as he pressed his forehead against hers,

"A little…" He admitted, "But I liked it anyway."

He moved the rest of his face closer to hers, pressing his lips gently against hers, moving his left hand up to gently cup her face as their kiss deepened. Seconds later, they pulled apart breathlessly, his eyes sparkling a little with a faint glimmer of mischief,

"I knew it was a good idea to get two rooms…" He whispered as she pulled him towards the bed.

With a groan Dean rolled over, only to take in a deep breath of auburn ringlets, causing him to choke and splutter slightly. He sat up, the blankets falling to his lap as he held his head in agony,

"God…" He whimpered, closing his eyes tightly as the sunlight only aggravated his condition, "How much did I drink last night…?" He mumbled until suddenly he remembered. He looked down quickly to see Lola curled up at his side, sleeping away, peacefully oblivious to the situation. Dean cocked his head slightly, looking thoroughly impressed with himself. Whimpering, Lola rolled over, draping an arm lazily over her eyes to protect herself from the harsh, bright light of outside,

"Never…again…next time Lola…just say no…" She muttered, before rolling onto her back, looking up at him, "Hey…"

"Good morning." He smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of her eye, "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. What time is it?"

"It's…" Dean trailed off, rolling over to find his watch, "It's eleven."

"Oh crap!" Lola gasped, jumping up, "Sam and Maggie! They've probably been waiting for us!" She added, hunting around for yesterday's jeans. Dean laughed,

"We are all grown up, y'know…we don't have to report to Sam and Maggie first thing."

"I know…but it's just respectful." She continued, pulling a black tank top over her torso, "Damn it…" She huffed as she tangled herself up within the thin fabric, "Woah! WOAH!" She exclaimed as she collapsed sideways onto the bed,

"You're a goof." Dean laughed, shaking his head as he pulled his jeans on,

"A little help would be deeply appreciated…" She muttered, face pressed against the duvet

As Dean opened the motel-room door, he wasn't too surprised to see Sam leaning against the Imapala's bonnet, arms crossed over his chest with a smirk gracing his lips,

"You look pleased with yourself." He commented as Dean trudged towards him, whistling to himself,

"That's because I am, Sammy-boy." Dean beamed, tossing his duffle bag onto the back seat, "Where's Maggie?"

"She went to get some coffee." Sam replied, "We shipping out this morning then?"  
"No sense in hanging round here." Dean answered with a shrug, "Let's head up to Bobby's and see if he's got anything."

"Ah! Dean!" Maggie beamed as she appeared, handing Sam a coffee, "If I'd of known you were going to emerge this morning, I would've got you guys some. Sooooo…good night?"

"Yeah…" Dean smiled, "It was fun."

"I bet it was." Maggie observed slyly, noticing Lola walking across the car park to her truck, "We heading out then?"

"Yeah." Sam replied,

"Great. I'm gonna ride with Lola! Y'know…girly chat!" She beamed, disappearing in a blur before either brother could protest. Maggie strutted confidently up to Lola, "Okay to ride with you Lola?"  
"Sure is." Lola nodded, adjusting her black and white truckers cap,

"Nice sunnies…" Maggie observed, noticing Lola's large black tinted sun glasses, "Feeling a bit rough this morning?" She smirked,

"I drank a lot last night."

"I figured you would." Maggie smiled, "Sooooo…" She drawled, "I hope it wasn't too deeply scarring to wake up this morning with my brother."  
Lola shrugged,

"I've shared a bed with Dean loads of time. No big deal…though he does insist on spreading himself across two thirds of the bed."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Maggie scolded,

"What are you talking about, Maggie?" Lola asked innocently,

"Lola…do not play dumb with me…we both know what I'm talking about."  
"No we don't."

"Okay…fine…you want me to embarrass you? Okay, I will!" Maggie said defiantly, "I know you. I know my brother and Dean, bless him, in all of his genius went and booked a room right next to ours. Sam and I were awake when you guys got in…need I say more?"

Lola shrugged,

"So you heard us come back from the reunion. Big deal. We chatted for awhile and then we went to sleep."

"Those walls are REALLY thin!"

Lola's smug smile fell right off her face,

"Okay…I feel sick…" She whimpered, her face slowly turning red, "You heard…?" She trailed off, nauseated as Maggie nodded slowly,

"Everything."

"Oh my God! Ew!" Lola cried, her hands flying up to cover her mouth, "How embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed." Maggie shrugged, "It's a good thing." She reassured, patting her friend's shoulder, "Though it's something to think about in the future…" Maggie recommended which made the spirited hunter blush even more as she ducked her head,

"Could we maybe just drop this conversation?" Lola asked anxiously,

"Okay…alright…I'm sorry…I'll drop this uncomfortable conversation." Maggie agreed, "So should I be buying a new hat?"

"Pardon?"  
"For the wedding." Maggie joked. Lola rolled her eyes,

"So much for ending this conversation."

"We did end that conversation. This is a new one, not about the uncomfortableness of last night. This is about what might be on the horizon! I know you and you wouldn't of done it if…"  
"Maggie…seriously…just forget it ever happened, okay?"

"Trust me. That won't be a problem. I'm already trying to push it out of my mind!"

"Good."

The two went quiet as Lola rummaged around inside her truck, Maggie watching her carefully,

"You'd be really good for one another…" She observed quietly. Lola balled her fists,

"Maggie…I swear to God…" She growled,

"Guys!"

A few minutes earlier, back over at the Impala, the two brothers were sat in the car, watching Maggie grill Lola, much to Dean's embarrassment,

"I wonder what they're talking about…" Sam mused with a grin,

"So, Bobby's, yeah?" Dean changed the subject as his mobile phone began to ring, "Yeh-lo?" He answered cheerfully, "What…woah…woah calm down Chels'!" He exclaimed, sitting up strait, "What happened? Really…? Oh my God…where are you? Yeah…I'll be right there! Yeah…okay…bye…" He hung up and looked at Sam who was watching him intently, "One of the girls from the reunion died last night. Chelsea wants me to go over."

"Dean…" Sam said seriously, "Do you think that's a good idea? Y'know…given the circumstances?"

"I can't not go, Sam! A girl died last night!" He growled, "Look…why don't you go tell the girls what's going on…I'll be back in a few…"

Sam shook his head, pursing his lips together,

"Why don't we all go?"

"Because…" Dean struggled, "Because she called me, okay? I will go and check she's okay and then we can head back out. Why don't you guys head up to Bobby's place and I'll meet you there."  
Sam looked at him warily before sighing in resignation, climbing out of the Impala. He leant back down, peering back into the car at his brother,

"Promise me something."

"What?"  
"Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Pfft!" Dean snorted, "Like I would." He chuckled, "I'll see you in awhile, alright?"

"Fine…" Sam slammed the car door shut as Dean turned on the engine of the car, "Guys!" He called out to Lola and Maggie as he crunched across the car park whilst Dean spun out of the car park, leaving the trio behind,

"Where's he going?" Maggie asked, leaning back against the driver's side door of Lola's truck,

"He got a call from one of the girls from last night," Sam sighed, "Apparently something happened last night and one of the other girls died."  
"Oh no…" Maggie breathed, "Should we not go with him?"

Sam shrugged,

"He didn't want us to go with him. He's said to go on ahead to Bobby's place and he'll meet us there."

"Is he going to be alright?" Lola asked quietly,

"Dean can handle himself." Sam reassured,

"I know he can handle himself…I just…y'know what? Never mind! I just don't care…let's get going!" She sighed, raising her hands above her head before pulling the driver's door open, climbing in whilst Maggie and Sam swapped worried looks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Dean pulled into the apartment complex's car park, he let out a heavy sigh, it'd been awhile since he'd been here, yet very little had changed as he pushed the car door closed behind him, heading for the lift.

A few short minutes later, he rapped upon the apartment door, which was quickly thrust open and he soon found the busty blonde wrapped in his arms, sobbing into his black t-shirt,

"Oh Dean…I'm so glad that you came!" She simpered, "I'm so happy to see you!"

"It's okay Chelsea…" Dean reassured, "What happened?" He asked, escorting her back into her apartment and towards the sofa. She sniffled, dabbing at her eyes with a white handkerchief,

"Well…" She began with a sniff, "After you left last night, Sophie and I hung around for a little while, and then we left at about midnight."

"Right…"

"The cab dropped her off at home and then went to take me home…but apparently there was a gas leak in her apartment and when she lit the stove to make herself some warm milk…well…" She trailed off, beginning to sob controllably in Dean's arms again.

Dean took in a deep breath, tightening his arms around her calmingly as he stroked her hair,

"I'm sorry Chelsea…" He whispered,

"Dean…" She sobbed loudly, "Do you think it hurt?"

"…no."

Chelsea fell into silence, staring across the room at her reflection in the television set for several lengthy seconds before looking up at him,

"I'm sorry Dean…" She whispered,

"Why're you sorry?"

"For calling you up like I did and asking you to come by…I honestly thought you wouldn't be alone."

"I didn't think it was appropriate to bring someone who doesn't know you guys."  
"…oh."

"What was that about?"  
"Well I just…thought that maybe…"

Dean let go of Chelsea and edged away from her on the sofa,

"Uhm…yeah…" He replied uneasily, "Chelsea…I…" He chuckled slightly, "I just came to make sure you were alright."

"I know that. I'm just glad you came by yourself."

Dean stood up and started pacing the floor,

"Thing is…I was kind of on my way back home…"

"Do you have any children, Dean?"

"No."  
"So you never got married or anything."

"No. I never got married."

"Do you…do you think you'll marry that girl you're with?"

"Lola?"

"Yeah…the girl from last night."

"Lola." Dean replied, "No." He breathed, "I don't think I will."

"How come?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion,

"She wouldn't want to marry a guy like me." He replied, settling in an armchair opposite the couch, "It's not something I've ever thought about to be honest."

"Oh." She sighed, "So you're definitely going away today then?"

"Yes. Definitely."

"Don't you want to be here anymore?" She asked quietly,

"Chelsea…I…" Dean sighed, "It's not about anyone else, I just…don't like being here…I like being on the road…"

"On the road? I thought you were a mechanic."  
"I am…I just travel a lot." Dean shrugged,

"By yourself?"

"No. Not always." He said, standing awkwardly, "If you're okay Chelsea…I need to heading off."  
"Are you sure…? Would you like a drink or anything?"

"I'm driving." Dean said dryly as Chelsea jumped up,

"I was kind of hoping you'd hang around…I don't want to be by myself…"

"Don't you have any other friends to stay with you?"  
"Of course…I just…don't feel safe…I need a man here."

Dean raised an eyebrow, taking another step towards the door,

"Thing is, Chels'…I've got things…that I need to do." He sighed, "But it's been great seeing you…"

Chelsea broke down into another round of sobs,

"Oh Dean! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay…just…promise me that you'll take care of yourself, alright?"

"You've changed, Dean…you're not the same you were five years ago."

Dean shrugged,

"A lot has changed in five years."

"Five years ago, the old Dean Winchester would've tried to take advantage by now."

"You make me sound like a complete insensitive jerk."

"Oh, no…I didn't mean that…I just meant that…the old Dean was…y'know…" She paused to pout and lower her voice, "…less serious!"

"Like I said…a lot's changed…"

"I kind of miss the old Dean…" She murmured, moving closer, "Y'know…the old Dean that…" She trailed off with a sly smirk, "…that would be back on that couch right now…" She added, draping her arms around Dean's shoulders, leaning heavily on him. Dean moved away uncomfortably,

"Chelsea…I…" Dean began, "Listen…you're going through a tough time, but this isn't going to help."

"I just don't know what to do!" Chelsea cried,

"Look…you've got my number…call me if you need me, okay?" Dean said firmly before turning and leaving quickly,

"Dean!" Chelsea called after him as the door closed.

"Sam!" Bobby greeted as she padded his way through the dirty scrap yard, "It's good to see you!" He beamed as Maggie jumped down, "Maggie." He nodded to the brunette, "Where's Dean?" He asked with a concerned frown,

"He's dealing with some business." Sam sighed as he squinted into the sunlight at Bobby, "He'll be along later…we were just wondering if you knew of anything that's going on at the moment."  
"Nope. It all seems pretty quiet at the moment." Bobby breathed, wiping his hands clean on a rag, "Where have you guys just come from?"

"Kansas. Dean went to his high school reunion there…before that we were in Washington."

"I just got back from Louisiana." Lola added as she finally emerged from the other side of the truck,

"How'd it go down there?"

Lola brushed back her hair, scooping it into a pony tail in her palm to expose the large gash, scarring over on her neck,

"How's that for an answer?" She asked quietly,

"Did he bite you?"

"No. I wouldn't be standing here if he had. No…I had a brush with some railings."

"You're lucky, Lola." Bobby sighed, "Dean told me you wouldn't let him go with you. That was stupid…you know better than to go around hunting vampires alone!"

"…" Lola shook her head in disbelief, "I would've thought you would understand."

"I understand that you wanted to avenge Trey…but what good are you going to do his memory if you're killed?"  
"Again." Lola corrected,

"And you know that Zachery and his followers have your scent and have been after you since Trey died."

"They HAD my scent. I don't have to worry about Zachery or any of the others ever again." Lola replied coldly, "They're dead." She added, "I killed every single last one of them and I enjoyed it to." She continued, moving passed Bobby,

"Lola…" Maggie called out sympathetically, "Talk to me."

Lola shrugged, as she whirled around,

"What's there to talk about?" She asked, "I avenged my best friend and enjoyed torturing the soul-less son of a bitch that put a gun to his head and blew him away. End of conversation and the end of the issue!" She exclaimed, "Okay to use the shower?" She asked Bobby who nodded, "Thanks."

"Lola…" Maggie tried to follow, but Sam held her back,

"Leave her…" Sam said seriously, "I think she needs some time by herself."

"She's been hunting those vampires for a couple of years now. It must be a relief to finally know that she doesn't have to worry about them anymore."

"Like when we finally killed the yellow-eyed demon." Sam added,

"Exactly like when you killed the yellow-eyed demon." Bobby agreed, "Lola got to end an era of her life."

"Do you think she'll keep hunting?" Maggie asked,

"Of course. Lola lives for the job…"

"True…" Maggie sighed, "I hope Dean's okay…maybe you should call him Sam? Tell him about Lola?"

"I don't know if that would be a good idea." Sam admitted, "Seems to me she's been in a foul mood since Dean took off earlier."

"…do you think it has something to do with…?" Maggie asked, Sam shrugged,

"I was just making an observation." He said, holding his hands up, "I'm not insinuating anything!"

"What's going on?" Bobby asked,

"Nothing." Both replied quickly, looking a little guilty. Bobby eyed them sceptically,

"There'd better not be. I don't mean to pry, or anything…but if there's something going on that'll compromise your safety on a hunt, you need to straiten it out."

"Everything's fine. I promise you." Maggie reassured, "Could I maybe have a coffee, Bobby?"

Dean had been driving for five hours strait as darkness began to settle in on the horizon. Realising that he wasn't going to make Bobby's before he fell asleep, he resigned himself to settling for the nearest motel.

Luckily it came along ten minutes or so later. He'd barely pulled up when his phone began to ring,

"Yeah?" He answered grouchily,

"Hey…" Maggie greeted softly, "Sam wanted me to check to make sure you're okay."

"I was about to call. I just got to a motel. How's things?"

"…fine…"

"That didn't sound very convincing." Dean replied,

"Everything's fine. I promise."

"What aren't you saying? Sam's okay, isn't he?!"

"Sam's fine. He's having a shower."

"And Lola? Is she alright?"

"She's uhm…yeah, she's good…"

"What's wrong with Lola…?" Den asked dryly,

"There's nothing wrong with her exactly. She's just a bit down, that's all. She and Bobby were talking about her trip to New Orleans and she got a bit sensitive about the whole thing and has now shut herself up in her truck."

Dean rubbed soothingly at the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, feeling the pressure beginning to build up,

"Listen…do me a favour?" He began,

"Sure."

"You're her friend…just…" He sighed, "Please just talk to her? There's no point me even trying…she's so damned stubborn!" He muttered, "She won't talk about that guy with me…but maybe she'll talk to you?"

"I don't know…I tried to calm her down earlier and she didn't wanna know."

"Sounds like Lola." Dean sighed, "Just give it a go? Please?"

Maggie sighed heavily,

"Alright…but if she shoots me, I'm haunting your ass!" She joked. Dean chuckled,

"She's not going to shoot you." He replied.

She walked briskly through the scrap yard, the sun settling behind the heaps of jagged metal, it's orange glow reflecting back onto the dusty ground, causing a kaleidoscope of yellows and reds. Tightening her blue hooded sweatshirt around her torso nervously, Maggie made her way to Lola's pick-up truck that stood amongst the shells of forgotten vehicles. Taking a steadying breath, the brunette wrapped loudly on the driver's side window, waiting patiently for some kind of reaction. She could see Lola's back pressed up against the glass, her auburn curls squashed flat against the clear surface. She barely flinched at the loud banging of Maggie's fist against the door, so the elder of the two knocked again, growing frustrated,

"Lola!" She snapped, however the hunter failed to acknowledge her. Blowing a strand of hair out of her face in exasperation, Maggie marched round to the passenger side door and pulled it open, hauling herself up and into the large cabin, "Answer me when I knock, damn it!" She scolded, slamming the door shut behind you, "Oh Lola…" Her voice softened as she saw the usually strong woman huddled against the door, her head ducked slightly to hide her face, though she did a poor job of it as Maggie clearly saw the silvery slick of tears on her cheeks, "What's wrong?" She asked, edging a little closer. Lola shot her hands up to cover both her eyes, wiping the tears away,

"Please don't…" She whimpered, "Please…" She begged again, pulling down the sleeves of her plain grey top, using the excess fabric to wipe at her tears,

"Lola…please talk to me…" Maggie pleaded, gently touching Lola's arm. Lola pulled away,

"Maggie…" She growled, "Please stop trying to fix things."

"But I'm worried."

"I'm fine."

"You're obviously not. Lola…you don't cry. Please Lola…I just want to help."

"I don't need help. I don't need anyone's help."

"Well you obviously do!" Maggie snapped, "Otherwise you wouldn't keep coming back to us."

Lola looked up, glowering at her friend,

"Well that doesn't help." She remarked icily, "I'm sick of you three just walking around like everything's perfect. You're all as messed up as I am, just admit it."

"I never said everything's perfect."

"Well…I'm not being funny Maggie…but you seem to spend a hell of a lot of time talking about yourself." Lola remarked, "And YOUR problems and how Dean never liked you, and now that you guys get on, it's almost as if you've got the perfect little family."

"How can you say that?"  
"Quite easily…you have no idea what it's like for me…feeling like I'm constantly betraying him…"  
"Who?"

"Last night…" Lola began carefully, "Last night I…I made a huge mistake."

"How was it a mistake? It's well over-due, if you ask me."  
"That's the thing…" Lola began darkly, "No one DID ask you, Maggie. I know it's been a long time coming…and that it was going to happen eventually because I know I'm not a strong person. But I betrayed Trey last night."

Maggie swallowed hard. Lola's comment had cut deeply, though she steeled herself to push it to the back of her mind,

"You didn't betray anyone…you're betraying yourself right now by sitting in this truck, feeling sorry for yourself. I didn't know the guy and I'm not going to pretend that I knew what he was like…"

"He was…" Lola paused, "One of the best hunters I've ever known. A really great man."

"Well I don't think he'd want you behaving this way." Maggie said sternly,

"This is the first time I've cried since that day…" Lola admitted quietly, drawing her knees up to her chest, resting her chin sorrowfully on her knees, "Since he died…" She whispered before chuckling bitterly, "Everyone thought I was some kind of cold hearted bitch at his funeral…truth was…I knew I had a job to do. I knew that even if it killed me, I was going to kill Zachery and all of those vampires. And now it's over I just feel so…like I can finally stop and take it all in. I never realised how alone I truly was until earlier. When we started to come up here, it hit me what I did last night."

"Lola…stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Maggie snapped irritably,

"You've done nothing wrong. You're twenty-two years old and Trey died two years ago. You've killed them, you can move on now, why the hell would you throw away everything you have with my brother because you're scared."

"I'm not scared?"

"Oh really…? Well it seems to me that sitting on front of me is a scared little girl who's been acting tough for so long, she suddenly remembered she's nothing but a scared little girl who's lost a lot of people along the way. A scared little girl that needs all the friends she has in this business. Lola, we care about you so much, regardless of the situation you and Dean are in! You're my best friend and it pains me to see you this way, because this isn't the Lola I know. The Lola I know is the Lola that shot Gordon in the chest. The Lola I know has a serious attitude problem, and that's what we love about her. The Lola I know is the strongest person I have ever met…but this…this isn't you…you're falling apart! You can't punish yourself for wanting to be happy."

"Is this really going to make me happy?" Lola asked quietly, "He seemed in a pretty big rush to get away to that other girl earlier."

Maggie smirked,

"You have nothing to worry about. Trust me. You jumped into a freezing cold river for him…there's very little any other girl has on you."  
Lola stared at Maggie for a few seconds before cracking a smile, letting out a small laugh,

"That's true…" She admitted, cocking her head slightly,

"See!" Maggie exclaimed, as the smile spread across the auburn-haired hunter's face, "You've been down over the last couple of weeks, I understand that but don't you think that for yourself it's time the old Lola made her triumphant come back?"

"I think so." Lola agreed with a nod.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Just when Dean thought it was safe for his eyes to slide closed, the loud opening guitar rift of The Misfit's Helena caused his mobile phone to bounce upon the bedside table. With a groan, he shot an arm across to snatch it, bringing it to his ear loosely,

"Yeah?" He answered,

"Thank God! Dean, it's Greg."

"Hey man…" Dean murmured, "What's up?"

"I had to call you to check."  
"Check what?"

"Haven't you heard?"  
"…heard what?"

"About the accident."

"What accident?!" Dean asked, growing frustrated,

"On the bypass to the interstate this afternoon. There was a multi-car pile-up. A lot of the reunion goers were involved and I was worried you were one of them…y'know…what with you heading back to Canada and everything."

"God…" Dean trailed off,

"So you and Lola are okay?"

"Yeah…we're fine…" He mumbled in shock,

"It's the weirdest thing…Sophie died last night and this morning three of the old football team drove over the cliffs after their brakes failed…" Greg exclaimed, "And just before the crash Samantha Stuart was found hung in her apartment…" He trailed off, laughing nervously, "It's almost as if someone wants us all dead…" He attempted to joke,

"…"

"Dean? You okay man?"

"…yeah…" Dean replied thoughtfully, "I'm just…y'know…shocked."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…I'm gonna head back down there…y'know…pay my respects."

"Okay man." Greg replied, "Let me know when you get back in town."

"Okay." Dean hung up, looking at the phone in his hand for a short while before sighing and searching the internal phone book for Sam's number. Pressing call, he wearily moved it back to his face, waiting for Sam's answer,

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's Dean."

"Hey…what's up?"

"We've got a problem."

"What?"

"There's been more deaths from my class."

"…right. Stay where you are. I mean…it's possible that it's just a co-incidence, but I'd rather not take chances until we can get back to you."

"This is no coincidence." Dean said seriously, "Something nasty's after us."  
"Dude. Where are you? We'll come and meet you."

"No." Dean shook his head, "I'm heading back to Lawrence."

"Dean! No! If something's after you, what's to say it's not going to get you on the way back there?"  
"If something's after me, it's going to get me wherever I am, whether it's in a motel room or in the car." Dean reasoned, "It's a good five hours back, I need to get going. I'll meet you back at the motel we stayed at last night."

"Dean!" Sam snapped but to no avail as the elder of the pair had already hung up on him. Muttering something obscene under his breath, Sam grabbed his jacket that was slung over the back of a chair and looked up to Bobby, "I'm sorry…we've gotta go."

"What's up?" Bobby asked, following Sam to the door,

"Dean's in trouble. Something's killing all the people from the reunion."

"Right…I'll have a look…see what information I can find. I'll call you."

"Thanks." Sam replied as he started to jog across the darkened scrap yard to the truck.

Inside, Maggie and Lola laughed together over a large bag of Reece's Pieces, some soft dance music drifting through the cab from the circular speakers at their feet. Sam opened the door, looking at the two girls for a second before breathlessly explaining the situation. There was no debate as Maggie scooted over in the truck to let Sam in. As soon as the door shut behind him, the truck screeched out of the yard, gaining speed with every second as Lola slammed her foot down on the accelerator,

"…and he's going back to Lawrence?" Lola asked in disbelief, "Is he mad?"

"He said that if it's going to get him, it's going to get him no matter where he is."

"Ugh…God…" Lola muttered, speeding along through the darkness, "We need to catch up with him."  
"Don't kill us!" Maggie exclaimed,

"Sorry…" Lola sighed, "I'm just worried…"

Rubbing at her eyes wearily, Lola slumped against Sam, closing her eyes. Sam glanced down at her quickly before looking back at the road,

"We're almost there." He reassured,

"I need coffee…" She mumbled, stifling a yawn and looking over to Maggie,

"Maggie's asleep." She told Sam who smirked,

"We've been driving all night. She was awake when we stopped at that gas station and swapped over."

"What time is it?"

"About one."

"Jesus…" Lola breathed, wiping the hair off of her face, pulling it back tightly, securing it with the hair elastic she'd snapped around her wrist earlier, "Right." She said abruptly, sitting up strait in an attempt to wake herself up, "So we get back to the motel, if you call him, I'll hit the net and get as much information on the deaths as possible because I know that he's not going to be sitting there waiting for us…he's going to be out there, risking his skin like he always is."

Sam smiled faintly,

"You know him well."

"Of course I do." She mumbled, reaching forwards to the glove compartment, pulling out a large leather-bound book, "I've just had a thought…" She said,

"What?"  
"This couldn't be a vengeful spirit…I mean…it's not central to a location…or a method of death…so it must be something else."

"I don't know…a couple of years ago we dealt with a vengeful spirit that moved through the water systems, drowning it's victims."  
"That's consistent…this isn't."  
"True."  
"I mean…when you called Dean a couple of hours ago, what did he say had happened so far?"

"Gas leak…car crash…cliff-side accident."

"Wow…whatever this is, it kills in style!" Lola joked, "But the fact that it's inconsistent worries me…there's nothing to watch out for. It's going to be difficult to protect Dean…how many people have died so far?"

"About fifteen…but Dean's graduating class was quite small. About fifty and twelve of them have died since school…so that leaves twenty-three students left including Dean."

"Why was it so small?"  
"There weren't that many kids that year and there were three high schools in the town. Ours was the smallest."

"Okay…well…there must be something that's connecting the victims…like…perhaps social cliques or…something…?" Lola struggled, "Maybe Dean'll be safe…what kind of student was he…?"

Sam snorted,

"The fact that he graduated has forever baffled me…he was friends with everyone…really…I mean, he got in his fair share of fights, but he always had a date to every dance…y'know…he wasn't a loner but he wasn't uber popular either…he was just…Dean…"

"Sure sounds about right…" Lola breathed, slumping back in the seat, "I don't know…"

"Hey…don't worry about it, we'll get to the bottom of it when we get into town."

Stepping carefully across the well-maintained lawn, Dean moved through the darkened gardens of Chelsea's apartment building. After everything that was going on, he knew he had to somehow reason with her, though how he was going to explain the situation, he hadn't quite figured out yet. He had decided to just improvise.

He pressed and held the buzzer for Chelsea's apartment before waiting a few seconds Growing impatient he hit the button again and again until after four attempts he realised no one was going to answer. He looked from side to side before moving quickly out back into the garden. Looking up at the building, he exhaled heavily,

"Long way up…" He muttered to himself, reaching out and hoisting himself up onto a balcony, climbing up the windows and balconies slowly until he reached the fifth floor, collapsing over the side of the railings with exhaustion. Resting back against the cold concrete for a few seconds before jumping up, Dean peered carefully through the long net curtains of the glass doors, he could see the bathroom light on across the large living area. He tried the handle and was relieved to discover that it opened. He stepped in cautiously,

"Chelsea…?" He called out quietly, "Chelsea?!" He called again a little louder, moving slowly across the room. He reached behind him to grab the handle of his gun that was tucked into his belt. Easing it out slowly, Dean held onto it with both hands in front of him as he edged towards the lit bathroom, the door only open a few inches.

Standing to the side of the small opening, he knocked,

"Chelsea? It's Dean." He called, "Chelsea?" He asked, swallowing hard before nudging the door slightly with his elbow. Taking a deep breath he moved into the bright bathroom, "Jesus!" He exclaimed, stumbling back at the sight before him.

Submerged in the large white enamel bath was Chelsea's motionless form. She was slouched beneath the murky, pale red water that filled the tub three quarters of the way up. A long line of bloodied flesh smiled from her throat, her lifeless green eyes staring vacantly at him, damp blonde hair framing her pale white face with golden waves. Dean cursed as he approached carefully, his boots squeaking on the white tiles of the bathroom. He crouched beside the tub, looking into her face sadly,

"I'm sorry…" He mumbled before the sudden sound of a siren pierced through the apartment, "Oh crap…" He muttered as he realised that it grew closer, coming to a stop outside of the apartment building. Keeping low, he made his way back to the balcony, peering out of the window and down to the courtyard where a police car sat. Growling low in his throat, he edged towards the doorway, reaching for the handle until there was a loud knock,

"Open up please! This is the police!"

"Double crap!" Dean huffed, turning and heading back to the balcony quickly. Opening the door, he ducked back out onto the balcony, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could before crouching against the wall beneath the window as the front door was kicked in. Dean listened carefully as the two policemen made their way through the apartment, discovering Chelsea's corpse in the bathroom. Dean looked from his left to his right, wondering exactly how he was going to get down from the balcony without being discovered or breaking his neck, "Triple crap…" He muttered, ducking his head in exasperation.

Sam rubbed at his face wearily as Lola closed the motel room door behind them,

"Dean's not here." She said seriously,

"How'd you know?" Maggie asked, rubbing her eyes with a yawn,

"The Impala's not parked outside…"  
"He might have gone to Chelsea's place." Sam said, "I'm gonna call him and see where he is…he shouldn't be alone. Maggie…get online and get whatever info you can, alright? Lola, give Bobby a call, yeah? See if he's got any information?"

"Right." Both girls agreed in unison, darting off to their respective locations within the room.

Sam pulled up Dean's mobile number on his phone, pressing dial before moving it to his ear, stuffing his free hand loosely into his pocket. He frowned as it continued to ring until it finally automatically switched to voicemail. He paled, looking to his partners with concern,

"He's not answering." He said hesitantly swallowing hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Dean cringed as his mobile phone began ringing loudly. He was still perched on he balcony outside Chelsea's apartment. The living room light flicked on as the two policemen approached the balcony door. Panicking, Dean suddenly stood up, glancing over as shoulder at the shocked officers before diving over the edge of the balcony, dropping down several feet to one below. He cursed loudly as he landed awkwardly on his right leg. Wincing he straitened and hoisted himself over the edge of that balcony, gently easing himself down onto the one below, resisting the urge to cry out as he landed with a thud.

He continued to move down the balconies until he reached the grass, limping off as fast as he could into the darkness towards his car. His phone rang again, this time Lola's name appearing on the screen rather than Sam's. He answered, breathing heavily as he continued to limp towards the car,

"This really isn't a good time…" He growled,

"Dean! Are you okay?" Lola asked, concerned,

"Thank God…" Sam could be heard breathing with relief in the background,

"Yeah…sure! Why wouldn't I be? Except I'm running from the police!"

"The police?!"

Sam turned to look at Lola with shock, as he moved towards her to hear what was going on,

"Yeah…Chelsea's dead…and as soon as I find her…" He continued on breathlessly as he finally reached the car, leaning heavily against it's roof for support as he fished for his keys in his pocket, "…the cops show up! So I had to jump off a balcony."

"A balcony…?" Lola repeated uneasily, "You jumped off of a balcony. Dean…where are you?"  
"I'm in the car…I'm heading back to the school."  
"Right…we'll meet you there."

"Okay…bye…"  
"Dean!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Please be careful…" Lola sighed. Dean smirked,

"Hey, relax…" He soothed, "I'll be fine."

"Okay. We'll see you in a few minutes."

Lola hung up and looked at her two partners,

"Where's he headed?" Sam asked,

"The school. I said we'd meet him."

"You guys…I've got some news…" Maggie suddenly cut in,

"What is it?" Sam asked as he and Lola crowded round behind them, leaning over the back of Maggie's chair,

"Well…you said that a few kids died back when Dean graduated, right?"

"Right…" Sam replied,

"Well I didn't really notice anything unusual about these deaths until I went back ten years to look at the other kids. One boy, who's body was never found, drove his car into the river. His name was James Walker. He seemed to start off the curse on this class…though after his death, I noticed a pattern emerged."

"Yeah…Dean's friend Greg told me about that kid." Lola agreed, "What was the pattern?"

"After James Walker's death…the students started dying in alphabetical order."

"Like in the year book?" Sam asked with a frown,

"Exactly like in the year book." Maggie nodded, "The deaths stopped for ten years…well…there were a couple more deaths that could be put down to natural causes, I suppose…though…they too held the pattern. The pattern's continuing."

Lola let out a long sigh,

"Then I guess we should be thankful that Dean's a W."

"Well…I pulled up the graduating class list." Maggie began, clicking a few times on the lap top's motion pad."

"Well we worked out in the truck that there are twenty-three people left."

"Twenty-two." Lola corrected, "Chelsea's dead."

"Right…what was Chelsea's last name? If we know that…then we'll know how long we've got."

Maggie scanned the digital list for a few seconds before leaning back in her seat with a sigh,

"Chelsea Morgan or Chelsea Simmons?" She asked, leaning her head back to look up at the pair. Lola shrugged, looking at Sam,

"I don't know either." He admitted,

"Go through the list…" Lola mumbled, "The list of deceased…"

"Okay…" Maggie mumbled, concentrating, "Chelsea Morgan is one of the named deceased from the car accident…so it must've been Simmons."

"Damn it…" Lola muttered, "That gives us very little time…"

"Let's get going then."

When the trio were five or so minutes away from the school, driving through the pitch black with only the pick-up trucks head lights for visibility, Lola suddenly slammed on the breaks, sending Sam and Maggie lurching forwards as the truck's tyres skidded along the black tarmac,

"Lola! What the hell?!" Maggie exclaimed, but Lola didn't answer as she opened the truck door, slamming it behind her as she jogged along down the road. Squinting, Maggie and Sam saw a stumbling figure that Lola was approaching. She grabbed at his arm as the pair climbed out to follow, Sam brandishing a flash light he'd found on the floor of the truck,

"Greg!" Lola said firmly to the clearly drunken man, who looked at her with a glazed expression,

"They're all dead…" He croaked,

"Greg…c'mon…" Lola soothed, pulling him back towards her truck but he pulled away,

"No!" He exclaimed, "it's too late for me! It's too late for all of us now…if we'd of known…we never would've followed him that day."  
"Followed who…?" Lola asked, confused,

"James."

"…James Walker…?" Lola asked uneasily. Greg nodded slowly, "Greg…what happened?"

"Get away! You should be with Dean before it's too late…" He mumbled sadly, staggering uneasily across the road,

"Damn it! Tell me!" Lola demanded, following him across the road, lit only by the high beams of her vehicle. He looked at her fearfully as she grabbed his arm again, using all of her strength to spin him around, "People's lives are at stake! If you don't tell me, their blood will be on your hands!" She growled,

"I…I…" He swallowed hard, wiping at his glassy eyes, "It was an accident!" He sobbed,

"What was?"

"We didn't mean to kill him! It wasn't my fault!"

"Oh my God…" Lola murmured, "You killed James Walker?

"No! NO!" He cried, "It was an accident! I swear! We were just having some fun…and then it got out of hand…and…and…"

"Where did you bury the body? This is really important?"

"I…don't remember…"

Lola firmly slapped him across the face, her eyes narrowed at him as she did,

"Well you'd better remember!" She told him angrily, "Dean is going to die unless you tell me where you buried the body!"

Greg looked at her, startled by her words and actions,

"What…kind of girl are you?" He asked,

"We haven't got time…tell me what you did with the body."

"We buried it…in the park somewhere…"

"Whereabouts? I need you to be specific!"

"I…near the lake…"

"Whereabouts?"

Greg struggled to remember,

"I don't know…it was dark…and…by the boat house…yeah…I think it was on the other side of the boat house…"

"LOLA!" Sam yelled from across the road. Lola ignored the younger of the two Winchester boys, remaining completely oblivious to the headlights that were steadily approaching as they stood in the middle of the road. Maggie and Sam exchanged looks as Greg struggled with the details, Lola completely clueless to her impending doom. Sam sucked in a breath before darting across the road, grabbing Lola around the waist, pulling her back and out of the way of the oncoming truck just in time. Lola gasped as Greg disappeared beneath the wheels of the heavy vehicle, a splatter of blood landing across her cheek. She stood motionless in Sam's arms for a few seconds before composing herself and turning to Sam,

"Behind the boathouse by the lake in the park. We need to salt and burn the bones."

"What about Dean?" Sam asked as Lola marched back towards her truck where Maggie stood, a little shaken up from the events she'd just witnessed,

"Maggie…walk to the school and meet up with Dean." She said as she walked to the back of her truck,

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"We're going to end this." Sam said as he followed Lola,

"Well…y'know…I could do that!" Maggie said defensively. Lola pulled out a shovel and looked at Maggie blankly,

"You wanna dig up a ten-year-old corpse…or hold the gun?" Lola asked, moving back to the cabin on the truck, "Sorry Maggie…but I just don't think that you're strong enough to go around digging up dead bodies." She stated matter of factly as Sam handed Maggie the flash light. Maggie sighed, resigning to her fate,

"Okay…fine…" She sulked, flicking the light on, beginning to trudge in the direction of the school,

"Hey Maggie!" Sam called,

"Yeah?"  
"Be careful."

Maggie nodded,

"Okay…I'll true." She smiled before continuing on in the darkness,

"She'll be fine." Lola reassured,

"Not everyone's as cold as you are, Lola." Sam said seriously as they got back in the truck,

"Bah! I'm lovely!"

Dean sat in the cold parking lot of his old high school, tapping impatiently on the steering wheel as he waited for the others. He'd of been lying if he'd said he wasn't scared, however, he knew that whatever was going to happen to him, was going to happen to him and besides, he had faith in the others and their ability to solve this. He caught a glimpse of something moving in the rear-view mirror and leaning forwards so that he could look into the side mirror, he realised it was Maggie making her way up the road towards him, flash light in hand. He chuckled as she walked right up, opening the passenger door and slumping into the seat,

"Where're the others?" He asked with a frown,

"They went to dig up a body."

"Who's?"

"I don't know. I wasn't privileged to that portion of the conversation." She sighed, "They went without me…because apparently they think I can't handle a rotting corpse."

"It is pretty gross." Dean admitted, with a shrug. Maggie sighed heavily as the wind outside began to pick up, shaking the branches of a nearby tree ominously,

"I know…but I'll never learn if I don't do it." She sulked,

"Uhm…" Dean began uneasily, "This is my life that we're talking about here…it's probably best just to leave it with people that know what they're doing."  
"What? Like I need a three-week course in digging a hole?"

Dean rolled his eyes,

"Forget it…" He muttered, the wind outside growing stronger and stronger. Maggie shifted in her seat nervously,

"Do you think that perhaps we should go inside…?" She suggested, "It might be a bit safer."  
Dean nodded,

"I agree with you on that one." He said, popping open the door of the Impala and hurriedly making his way up the steps to the main entrance of the school.

"So what did that guy Greg say before…?" Sam trailed off as he and Lola walked through the darkened park, shovels in hands, heading for the lake,

"Three days before graduation a boy named James Walker drove his car into the river…or so was thought…but turns out some of the kids in Dean's class killed him on accident and buried the body in the park…and I guess they pushed his car into the water." Lola replied, her eyes fixed dead ahead as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

Walking round the old wooden boathouse, the pair exchanged weary looks,

"I guess we'd better start digging…" Sam sighed, pushing the tip of the spade into the ground, pressing the ball of his foot against it's edge to thrust it further into the grass-covered soil. Lola also began digging, a couple of metres away. They had no idea where to begin digging, or how deep to go, but they had to start somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Maggie walked along the main corridor, cautiously shining the flashlight up each locker-lined wall in turn,

"Schools are creepy at night…" She murmured, peering through the glass of a classroom door, shivering as she did so, "Maths was scary enough as it was." She joked, glancing over her shoulder at Dean, "Right…?" She asked, only to discover that she was alone in the hallway, "Dean?" She called out nervously, turning and moving back the way she'd come, a little quicker than before, breaking out into a jog as she looked left and right for where her brother could've disappeared to, "DEAN?!" She called again, running passed a set of double doors. She doubled back as she noticed one of them was slightly ajar. The room was dark, though she could tell by the smell that it lead to the swimming pool as she moved cautiously into the changing room. She followed the winding room round to the other side, walking out into the pool area, dimly lit by round white lights beneath the water's edge, "Dean!" She gasped, seeing him standing at the far edge of the pool. As she took a step to run towards him and pull him back and away from the edge, he suddenly fell forwards limply into the water, "NO!" Maggie cried, jumping in after him.

"I think I've got something." Sam called to Lola as he spade hit an obstruction. Lola jumped out of her current hole and made her way towards the one that Sam had been digging. With her spade she helped him to slowly uncover a tatty bundle wrapped in black bin liners and brown package tape. Dusting off the last of the dirt, Lola gulped, crouching beside their find, pulling out a pocket knife from her jeans. Bracing herself, she leant forwards, slicing through the thin plastic with ease. The pair coughed slightly as the smell wafted up from the bones, which still wore the blue and white school hockey jersey,

"I think this is a safe bet…" She muttered, clambering back out to grab the salt and lighter fluid out of her bag. Throwing Sam the rock salt, she opened up the lid of the lighter fluid, shaking the contents all over the bones and it's surroundings within the whole. She heard the slight hiss of Sam lighting the match behind her ad took in a deep breath, "I'm so sorry…" She whispered as Sam tossed the match into the whole which became a flaming pit within a few seconds. The pair looked at one another proudly.

Maggie spluttered as she swam towards Dean, who seemed to be held under water by an invisible force. He thrashed his arms around, trying desperately to swim to the surface. Maggie dived beneath, trying desperately to pull him up and out of the water, but to no avail. She pulled on both of his arms, kicking her legs desperately.

Swimming back up to get her breath, Maggie soon dived under the water again to try again at pulling the weakening Dean to the surface. As she reached out for her brother's hand, something stopped her. A pair of piercing green eyes with sickening crimson centres stared at her over Dean's head. He was a teenage boy, or at least, had once been, though his body was thin and his dirty-blonde hair scraggly. He reached out a bony hand and grabbed Maggie's wrist, snarling at her as she struggled against him. His other hand was occupied by holding Dean's shoulder down firmly. Maggie let out a cry, all her oxygen escaping as he squeezed her wrist so tightly, she heard the sickening crunch as her bone snapped beneath the pressure.

Maggie's eyes began to droop and her struggle became less as she started to drift into darkness. As her eyes began to close, the figure released her and she was shocked as she realised she began to float a little to the top. Grabbing Dean as best she could, she used the adrenaline of the shock of being released to push herself and Dean to the waters surface. The pair broke into the air, Maggie gasping for breath as she attempted to pull Dean towards the edge. As they swam backwards, Maggie saw beneath the water's glassy surface, where Dean had been drowning and the boy had held him, there was a strange orange glow like flames. She was puzzled at first, until she realised and broke out into a grin, dragging Dean up the ladder as he took in short, sharp breaths,

"They did it…" She breathed a sigh of relief.

A week passed, and the Winchesters and Lola made a point of getting out of Kansas. Fast.

"How's your ankle?" Lola asked before sucking on the stray of her smoothie, brushing the stray strands of hair from her ponytail out of her eyes in the soft, summer breeze. Dean shrugged, leaning back against the bonnet of the Impala, his hands in his pockets. He squinted into the sunlight to look up at her,

"It's fine…" He lied,

"You just want to drive, huh?" She smiled,

"Sam drives like an old lady." Dean ground out. Lola laughed, shaking her head,

"If you try and drive like you did that night…you'll hurt yourself even more, and then Sam'll be driving for a lot longer than planned."

Dean sulked, watching his brother and sister across the car park, reading a timetable between the two of them,

"Where's Maggie going again?" Dean asked,

"Boston." Lola replied, "That's where Matt's living now."

"So she's going to see him, is she?"

"Yeah…" Lola sighed, "And then it was three, huh?" She sighed, feeling a little awkward, "Y'know what…? I think I'll go see what they're up to."

"Lola…"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I meant what I said that night, by the way."

Lola frowned at him, a little confused,

"Meaning…?"

"I wasn't drunk…wait, I WAS drunk, but I did mean what I aid. You are gorgeous and I like you a lot."

Lola nodded,

"I know you do."  
"…" Dean blinked, "Sooo…yeah…" He sighed. Lola laughed at him, taking a few steps closer before leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead,

"Don't worry about, Dean. If it's meant to be, it's meant to be." She said softly before turning and making her way across the car park to see what Sam and Maggie were up to,

"So…how long have I got?" Maggie asked Sam, puzzled,

"About ten minutes." Sam answered. Maggie clasped her hands together, raising them to her lips,

"I'm actually really excited."

Lola hugged her friend tightly,

"I'm gonna miss you. Call me whenever you want, even if it's just to vent steam, yeah? And let us know when you want us to come and pick you up, okay?"

Maggie nodded,

"I will do. I'm going to miss you guys too."

"More pie for me…" Dean joked as he approached, hugging her loosely, "I guess we'll see you around."

"I guess so." Maggie agreed, "I guess I should make sure I'm there in time. Bye guys! I'll see you all soon, yeah?"

The trio nodded in unison, watching as Maggie hugged Sam before walking into the bus station, disappearing into the hubbub. The three stood in silence for a few log minutes until Dean's phone began to ring,

"Yeah?" He answered, squinting into the sunlight again, "Bobby! Hey! What's up? You what? Oh…no…I didn't expect that…really? Damn…okay…okay yeah…well, I'll tell her…yeah…thanks Bobby!"

"Tell who, what?" Lola asked,

"You…" Dean answered carefully, "Your brother called Bobby. He wants me to go up to Michigan and see him."

"Why?"  
"He says he's got a job for me."

"…oh…is he okay?"

"Yeah…he's fine…but apparently wants me…Lola…I don't think it's my place…we'd have to leave you behind and…this is your brother, I mean…I think you should handle this yourself. I think it's time that you told him you're alive."  
Lola swallowed hard,

"Okay…let's go."

"No Lola." Dean said with a shake of his head, "I think you should go alone."  
"…what?" Lola laughed, "NOW you want me to go alone on a mission?"  
"We're not coming with you."

"What? Why?"  
"You can handle this by yourself. You're stronger than I thought. I want this to be your last mission. Go back to school and stop risking your life like this!" He said seriously, "I gave you another chance at life and you have the potential to be something great. You're better than this." He said, pointing at himself, "You don't need to be a hunter, Lola…you…you can be so much more and you've got a nice, normal family that love you."

Lola laughed bitterly,

"Is that what you think I want?"

"I think that one day, you'll look back on your life and realise that you're whole life is wasted. I wish I could tell Sam because he's not like me, either. He could be something with his life. Me, I can't do anything else. I don't know how to do anything else."

"Dean…I…" Lola began, tears welling in her eyes, "Please…I won't regret this."

"You will." He rasped, tears shining in his eyes also, "I promise you, Lola…in five years time you'll wish you never set eyes on me."

"You don't know that."  
"I do." He sighed, "Look…you're going and when you've helped your brother, I want you to stay with him."

"The hell I will!"

"I'm going to call him and tell him."  
"How dare you do this, Dean…how dare you…you know that I'll follow you. I'll find you guys. I'm not an idiot."

"No you won't." Dean insisted, "If you love me, you'll stay there. You'll stay safe. You're dead, Lola…this is your chance to go back to school and get a degree and have a really, really great life! To fall in love with a nice, safe guy and have loads of little Lolas."

Lola sighed heavily, dropping her head as she began to sob quietly. Dean reached out, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest,

"You know I love you." She began quietly, "So…I guess…it won't kill me to do what you ask, right?"

"That's my girl…" He breathed. Lola looked up with a blink and moved to Sam's side, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, resting her head on his toned chest,

"Bye Sam…" She whimpered. He pressed his cheek against the top of her head,

"See ya Lola…" He replied, his arms tightening around her.

Dean stood up strait awkwardly, reaching behind his neck to unclasp Lola's necklace. He held it out for her sadly,

"I guess you'll be wanting this back."

Lola shook her head,

"They day I wear that again is the day you're gone forever."

Dean continued to hold it out for her,

"Take it."

"No." She said firmly, closing his hand around it, "You're coming back one day."

"No Lola. I'm not."

Lola stared at him in disbelief,

"You're not? Not ever?"

"You'll never be safe with me in your life."

"Don't you think I've done enough to have my own enemies?" She snapped, "But fine Dean…just…just go. I'm obviously not going to win this."

"Lola," He began with a nervous intake of breath, "I'm doing this because I love you."

She stared at him, her face blank for a long while, before she shook her head,

"No." She whispered, "You're doing this because you think it's right. You're wrong Dean and I hope you realise it some day." She said before turning away from him and moving back towards her truck,

"Lola!" He called after her. She stopped and turned, waiting for him to continue. He shrugged, "Is this how you want to say goodbye?"

She sighed,

"No. It's not."

Dean jogged up to her, placing his arms around her so that he pulled her face close to his, pressing his lips against hers. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as they parted,

"Goodbye Dean." She rasped as he took a step back. He gave a short, sharp wave before heading back to the car.

Without hesitation he started up the engine and drove until he was around the corner. Sam watched with a concerned frown as he pulled over and turned the engine off, sitting in the drivers seat, staring ahead of him numbly. After five minutes, Sam finally spoke up,

"Dean…are you okay?"

Dean turned the engine back on and pulled back into the main road,

"Yeah…I'm fine…" He breathed,

"Dude…why'd you break her heart like that?"

"Because I love her." Dean admitted.


End file.
